


Crooked Tie

by Chicken_Permission



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, implied bottom virgil, implied copulation, implied top logan, logan is smooth, roman bout to ruin pattons innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Permission/pseuds/Chicken_Permission
Summary: Logans tie is crooked. Virgil fixes it for him... then stuff gets sus.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 65





	Crooked Tie

*Virgil*

Virgil looked over at the logical side sitting next to him on the couch. He just couldn't believe how amazingly attractive he was as he focused on the book, his eyes moved slowly down to his lips. Logan's lips curled into a tiny smirk," Might I inquire why you are staring at me?" Logan looked over, his eyes staring straight into Virgil's soul.

"Well...umm... your tie looked messed up and I-I was wondering if I could fix it...yeah." The other side looked down at his tie which was indeed crooked, he sighed to himself," Seems you are right Virge, would you mind fixing it as I am a bit preoccupied." Logan gestured down toward his lap where a book lie closed with a bookmark tucked neatly within its pages. Virgil raised his hands up to grip Logan's tie, cursing silently as they began to shake uncontrollably. As he felt the fabric of the tie, he wanted nothing more than to pull Logan in to kiss him, but he followed Logan's request. As he tightened the tie around the logical traits neck he spoke," Virgil?" There was a hum of acknowledgement for the anxious trait. Logan spoke having heard him," It has come to my attention that the behaviors you are exhibiting right now are in relation to a romantic attraction towards someone, correct." Virgil let go off his tie as he was finished and tucked his hands into his jacket pockets to stop them from shaking.

He replied," Yes?" he felt like crawling into the nearest hole to die as his answer came out as a question. "So, would the person you feel romantically for be me, judging from my observations of course," Logan stated bluntly. Virgil almost choked on air as he heard Logan's statement, were his feelings really that obvious? Virgil also noticed the logical, normally composed man was visibly nervous. He twiddled his fingers in his pocket, he made the smallest sound that could be taken as a yes, silently hoping that Logan didn't hear him. He felt Logan move closer to him on the couch, he turned toward Logan and he did the same. They were barely a foot apart.

Logan spoke softer than before," So, if I also feel the same way about you, what's the probability that we could kiss." Logan thanked Roman for helping him with that earlier, well not before telling Patton and the two of the fangirling for about an hour.

Virgil not knowing where the sudden confidence was coming from leaned forward and whispered," 100%," before capturing Logan's lips with his own. The kiss was short and sweet, but it somehow left both of them panting as they connected their foreheads. Logan looked at Virgil, shocked obviously not expecting that reaction," How about another one?" Logan breathed out, Virgil feeling his breath. Virgil nodded and Logan recaptured his lips in a kiss that showed his need for this. Virgil locked his arms around Logan's neck in an attempt to pull him closer. The logical traits' hand on the other hand were behind Virgil roaming all over his back before slipping under his jacket and shirt. Logan moved down his lips kissing down Virgil's face until he reached his neck, a tiny sound was released from the anxious trait and a certain part of his neck was kissed. The kiss was broken by Virgil, a string of saliva still connecting the two traits, Virgil straddled Logan and kissed the teachers neck, he made sure not to leave any marks he knew the other wouldn't appreciate. 

Virgil undid the other traits tie with haste and Logan grabbed the sides of Virgil's jacket, then he stopped. Virgil quickly got off of him, having been broken out of his lust-filled daze. Logan shot up and threw on his tie. Virgil was hurt. Did he realize that he couldn't like him? He hates me now doesn't he? He got lost in his anxious thoughts. Logan saw this and he stopped in the middle of his quest for perfect hair, he must of noticed Virgil's near anxiety attack," Virgil, it isn't something personal, I felt Thomas trying to summon-" Before he could get another word out the two of them appeared in the living room,"- us." They were met with Roman and Patton who were both holding cameras and a very confused Thomas. Roman looked dejected as the two of them appeared," Dang, I thought we were going to catch something good," to which Patton looked at Roman confused," What do ya' mean kiddo, you just told me to hold this here camera and wait for those two." 

Roman looked ready to answer," DON'T!!!" Thomas yelled scaring all the sides, Logan totally didn't jump because he was ' fearless and therefore powerful.' Thomas returned to a normal speaking voice," Patton must keep his innocence, now you guys can leave," he turned to Roman," Now what did yo-."

Virgil and Logan didn't hear the rest of what was being said as they sunk back into the mind palace. Virgil sauntered over to Logan and grabbed his tie, smiling a little as he did," Your tie is crooked." The anxious trait began to fix the tie as slowly as possible, it was too slow for Logan. The logical trait growled and pushed Virgil against the wall, he held his wrists next to to his head, the logical side smirked as Virgil's face lit up red," Why don't we finish what we started." Logan leaned in and kissed Virgil with vicious passion, the former returning it instantly. One of them pulled away," It would be logical to head to someones room." Virgil panted out," Yours, now," they walked over to Logan's room, Logan opened the door and pulled Virgil inside locking the door as he pulled it shut in one swift motion. Logan instantly went back to kissing the other side, sighing contently as he did. Virgil took control and moved Logan back, laying him down on the bed softly. Virgil began to undo his tie, and Logan took off Virgil's jacket the anxious trait shrugging it off. Logan licked the bottom of Virgil's lips and they were opened slightly where Virgil instantly submitted to Logan, letting him take dominance.

Virgil quickly pulled off Logan's shirt and began kissing down his chest, eliciting small moans from the trait. Soon, they were both down to just their boxers and they were both covered in love bites.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Ve?"

"Yes"

The two of them had fun that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, i dont feel safe writing smut sooo... this is all you getting you degenerates :)


End file.
